


Fallen Angels (Part 1/2)

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Sex and some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: The angels are at war.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Fallen Angels (Part 1/2)  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar/Nathan  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Sex and some violence  
Word Count: 3,982  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary:  The angels are at war.  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](https://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](https://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Un-themed #1/Wings  
A/N:  I wrote this because [](https://brandinsbabe.livejournal.com/profile)[**brandinsbabe**](https://brandinsbabe.livejournal.com/)  showed me this [picture](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_graphics/730610.html#comments).  It prompted a bunny and this was born.  Hope you like it hun!  Beta'd by the ever lovely [](https://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](https://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)  and [](https://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyjamagurl**](https://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/) 

 

Sylar got to his hands and knees, head hanging down.A trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth down his chin.Panting, he struggled to get to his feet, to fight back but he had no strength left.The fight had been going on for a long time now and he just couldn’t.How could Nathan be so much stronger then he was?He wasn’t even an angel anymore!

 

Nathan looked down at Sylar, sighing softly.Bending down on one knee, he took Sylar’s chin between his fingers, tilting his head up.“I don’t know why you’re fighting this so hard.”He ran his thumb along Sylar’s chin, wiping away the blood.“I don’t want to fight you, you know that,” he said gently.

 

Looking up at him, Sylar scowled.“You have a funny way of showing it then.What the hell do you expect?I can’t let you do this Nathan, you can’t just…”He shook his head, letting it drop again.“You can’t be allowed to do this.I can’t allow you.”

 

Standing back up, Nathan brushed his pants legs off, looking down at Sylar.“This is going to happen, it’s inevitable.Join me.There’s no reason for you to have to suffer like this, no reason for you to fight a battle you can’t win.”Sylar just snorted.

 

“Maybe I can’t win but I’m going to make damned sure you don’t.”

 

“Sylar, please.I can protect you, keep you safe.All you have to do is give me your hand and we’ll be together forever.No one will tear us apart again.”Nathan held out his hand.“Just give yourself to me.”He pleaded softly.

 

Sylar looked up at Nathan.He remembered those words, the last time he’d heard them.Staring at Nathan’s hand, he started to move.

 

********

 

Things hadn’t been going well for the angels and the last battle had nearly devastated them.Sylar looked around, trying to focus on the battlefield.His head was ringing from the blow he’d received and he’d barely managed to kill the demon that had hit him from behind.Putting a hand to his head, he groaned.

 

“Hey, I’ve got you,” a familiar voice said in his ear, arms went around his waist to help him up.“Let me help.You took a nasty hit; we’ll have to check that out.”Sylar turned his head, regretting it almost immediately, to see Nathan next to him, helping him.

 

“Damn demons.Quicker then I gave them credit for.”Sylar smiled, then winced as Nathan helped him off the field.“Good thing I have a hard head.”He chuckled.

 

Nathan chuckled back.“Yeah, hard to take you down, isn’t it?Michael’s pissed that we lost but we can’t win every one, he’s got to understand that.”Which of course, the archangel wouldn’t, he just wanted results; forget everything else.

 

Looking up, Nathan brought them back home, back to Sylar’s home, and set his friend down on his bed.“You shouldn’t really go to sleep.Let me take care of that.”He went into the bathroom, got a wet washcloth and brought it back to clean the wound on Sylar’s head.

 

Wincing, Sylar pushed his hand away.“I can do that, I’m not helpless.”He snorted, taking the washcloth and started dabbing at his head, wherever it felt sore.The wounds would heal by tomorrow but they still hurt right now.“Thanks for helping me.”

 

Nathan shrugged.“That’s what friends do, isn’t it?”He stood up, pacing around the room.“Do you…do you ever get sick of this, of this fight?We’ve been at it for how many thousands of years; no one ever wins or even gets ahead.We kill some of them; they kill some of us....where does it end?”

 

Sylar watched him pace.“You have to believe that they know better then we do.They wouldn’t make us fight if there was no hope.Just because he used to be one of us doesn’t mean he can win.”Shaking his head, he lay back on the bed.Nathan stopped, looking at him.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right but still…I just don’t get it.There has to be a better way.”Sylar watched his friend’s face, not sure if he liked that look or not.It made him nervous and he didn’t want to see Nathan do something he’d regret later.

 

“Nathan…”Sylar started, wanting to make sure that he wasn’t going to do something stupid but Nathan just looked at him and then smiled.

 

“Anyway, I should let you get some rest and heal up.I’ll see you later.”Nathan gave him a wave and left the room.Sylar watched him carefully, a bad feeling starting in the pit of his stomach.

 

It was a few days later when Sylar saw Nathan again and the other angel didn’t look good at all.He looked haggard, like he hadn’t been sleeping well.Moving closer to him, he leaned in to whisper in his ear.“You look like shit, what have you been up to?”

 

Nathan looked at Sylar then shrugged.“Just haven’t been sleeping.”He paid attention when Michael got to their garrison and he was relieved that they basically had the day off.They’d been fighting for so long now, they really needed the break.Turning to Sylar he gave him a small smile.“Want to go talk then?”Sylar nodded, following him out of the room.

 

The two angels walked back to Nathan’s place, not talking much.Once they got inside, Sylar turned to his friend with concern on his face.“Okay, tell me what’s going on.What’s on your mind that you can’t sleep?”He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

 

Nathan looked at Sylar, giving him a sad smile.“It’s just what we talked about last time.I’ve just been trying to make sense of all this and I just can’t.” He sighed, sitting down on the bed and looking over at his friend.Sylar went to sit down next to him, not sure what to say.Nathan could be in serious trouble if Michael found out what was going on in his head.They could…No, he wouldn’t let that happen.

 

Nudging Sylar, Nathan gave him a small grin.“Anyway, that’s why I look like shit, what’s your excuse?”Sylar growled playfully at him, pulling his wings in close and lying back on the bed.

 

“I’ve been fighting demons, that’s a good enough reason,” he chuckled.The bed felt good and he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.Nathan poked at him, smirking.

 

“If you want to lie down and rest, move over.I don’t want to do anything today so we may as well get some sleep while we can.Who knows, maybe I’ll actually get some rest this way.”

 

Sylar gave him a look, then rolled over so that there was enough room on the bed for Nathan to lay down next to him.Shifting, he managed to get both wings under him comfortably before looking over at his friend.“This…this is something I haven’t done in a long time.Share a bed,” he ducked his head, trying to hide some of his nervousness.He liked Nathan, a lot.They were good friends and sometimes he wondered if there was more than that there but it was probably just his imagination, wishful thinking.

 

“Neither have I,” Nathan said, folding his wings under him carefully before closing his eyes.“I’m just glad we have the day off.It feels weird but good.”He sighed softly before his breathing started to even out.Sylar watched him sleeping for a while before dozing off himself.

 

It was hours later when Sylar felt warmth against him and he smiled.It was nice and he curled into it, his arm moving to pull it closer.His nose bumped against something soft and he frowned slightly, cracking an eye open.Nathan was inches from his face and he just lay there, watching him sleep.He should pull away, break this hold but…he didn’t want to.

 

Nathan looked so peaceful asleep, Sylar loathed to break that but there was something stirring in his stomach, he wanted to reach out and touch Nathan’s face or something.Instead he just lay there, staring at the other angel.Nathan smirked and opened his eyes.“Are you just going to lay there, staring at me or are you going to kiss me?”Sylar blinked, too surprised to say anything as Nathan leaned over and kissed him gently.

 

This wasn’t something he expected but he wasn’t going to stop it either.There was so little happiness anymore that they tended to take what they could get.Nathan and he had gotten close over time, closer than they maybe should’ve but they needed it.They needed something to hold on to.Sighing softly, Sylar deepened the kiss, leaning into it.

 

Nathan pulled back, looking into his eyes.“This probably isn’t a good idea.If they find out…”He glanced towards the door, knowing that if Michael or even Gabriel found out that they would be cast out.They were supposed to be above this and, for the most part, a blind eye was turned between the lesser angels.But every once in a while the leaders made examples out of ones that they caught.It wasn’t fair, considering, but that’s just the way it was.And he didn’t want him and Sylar to become examples.He wanted to keep this quiet and amongst themselves.

 

Sylar followed his look, nodding.He knew the consequences if anyone found them and he didn’t want anything like that to happen but he wanted this.He wanted Nathan.Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled Nathan closer and nipped at his bottom lip.“It’s okay Nathan, it’s worth it.”He ran his tongue over the seam of Nathan’s lips and then pushed his tongue into the other angel’s mouth.Letting off a soft hum, he wrapped his wing around Nathan and ran his fingers down his side.It was their chance to feel like there was more to life than fighting and killing and he wasn’t going to fuck it up.

 

Moaning, Nathan slid his hand up under Sylar’s shirt, skimming his nails over his skin.All thought of anything else went flying out of his head and he let Sylar’s wing curl around him.It created the feeling of a private little bubble that was all their own.Pressing his tongue against the other angel’s, he slipped his knee between his legs and rocked against him.Sylar’s fingers stopped, digging in slightly at his hip and then moved to the small of his back.

 

“That feels good.”Sylar breathed as he broke the kiss.His free hand went up to touch Nathan’s cheek and he stared at him.“I…thank you,” he said softly.

 

Nathan looked softly at him.“Yeah, I know.I’ve been trying to fight this for so long but I just can’t anymore.”He pressed against Sylar, letting his hand move up his chest.Smirking against Sylar’s lips, he ran a nail over his nipple, loving the gasp that escaped the other angel.

 

Sylar closed his eyes, his breath hitching for a moment before he opened them again.He wanted Nathan so bad right now.

 

Moving slowly, he started to unbutton Nathan’s shirt, kissing him softly as he went.He felt so warm and he craved the contact.Kissing along Nathan’s jaw, he nipped at his ear and then kissed down his neck.“You’re sure about this, right?” he asked, opening Nathan’s shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, watching his face.

 

“I’m sure.I’ve wanted this for a while now.”Nathan said, sighing as Sylar kissed his neck.He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him like this and he loved it.Tugging at Sylar’s shirt, he managed to pull it over the other man’s head and tossed it aside.Sometimes it helped that their clothes were easy to take off because of the wings.

 

Tangling their legs together more, he opened his own wings and curled them down around Sylar’s hips, doubling the sense of privacy.The edge of his wing brushed against Sylar’s and he gasped, eyes widening.It was like an electric shock that ran through him and he hoped that Sylar felt it too.

 

That same shock ran through Sylar and he let out a soft moan.“Nathan, I…” he started but then crushed his mouth against Nathan’s and kissed him hungrily.Fingers ran over skin and around to Nathan’s back, up to the base of his wings.Brushing along the feathers, Nathan arched against Sylar, letting out his own moan.

 

“Okay, none of that, not unless you want this to be over before we start,” Nathan groaned against Sylar’s neck.He ran his fingers down Sylar’s stomach, following the trail of hair to the edge of his pants.Sylar looked at him, eyes growing darker as he swallowed and nodded.Nathan smiled and opened his pants, his finger following the trail down further.

 

“Oh,” Sylar breathed, a shiver running down his spine.This felt good and even if they never did this again, he’d be okay with that.Just this one night, that’s all he needed.Nathan’s fingers traveled further down, opening his pants further.Smirking, he looked at Sylar. 

 

“No underwear?”

 

“No, never liked it.Too restrictive.”

 

Nathan slid his hand all the way into Sylar’s pants, fingers brushing along the length of his cock.A low moan escaped Sylar and Nathan moved his fingers along the length, stroking him softly.Leaning in, he kissed Sylar and pulled his hand back.

 

Sylar let out a small whimper.“Don’t stop,” he begged.Nathan nodded and tugged on his pants, pulling them down.“Sorry.”Sylar lifted up and Nathan pulled them the rest of the way off, letting them drop off the side of the bed.

 

Taking advantage of Nathan’s distraction, Sylar opened up the other’s pants, tugging them down.“Of course, you would wear something underneath,” he groaned.

 

“Not all of us feel comfortable enough to go without.And they do add a bit of mystery,” Nathan grinned, helping Sylar take them and the briefs off.He had seen them down on earth and he had wanted to try them, if he’d known what he was going to be doing today, he never would’ve put them on.His wing brushed against Sylar’s once more and he shuddered as the sensation ran through him.

 

Turning back to Nathan, Sylar wrapped his arms around him and pulled him half on top of him.One wing was pinned under him but the other was free enough to curl around them again and he ran his fingers over Nathan’s sides, then over his hip.Scratching along the hip bone, he deepened the kiss as Nathan let out a moan.

 

This was something they both wanted and Sylar wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.It could be their only chance.Who knew what would happen on the battle field the next day.Nathan opened his wings up more, letting them brush against Sylar’s and both men let out soft moans.It sent electric shocks through them and enhanced what they were already feeling.

 

Nathan looked down at Sylar.“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time you know.Never got the chance.”His hand slid down to wrap around Sylar’s cock, slowly stroking it.Sylar arched off the bed, his eyes half closing.

 

“I thought I’d catch you staring but I could never tell for sure.”He leaned up, kissing Nathan hard.His hands went to Nathan’s back and he slid them up and then scratched down.Nathan let out a hiss and then chuckled.His thumb ran over the head of Sylar’s cock and he watched Sylar’s face, loving the look on it.

 

Sylar ran his tongue over Nathan’s lip before slipping it inside.He wanted this, needed this, and his whole body felt like it was thrumming.Nothing had felt like this in decades, centuries.His hand went over Nathan’s ass, scratching it before cupping it and pulling him closer.Nathan let out a soft sigh.

 

“That feels real good,” Nathan said as he broke the kiss.Glancing around, he tried to find something to use for lube and he looked back at Sylar.“We need something,” he said as he kissed the other man again.

 

“Oh, yeah, right.”Sylar blinked, trying to focus on something other than the feel of Nathan against him.Nathan wasn’t sure if he had anything, he’d never had to before and he opened his drawer, digging around in there.His hand found a bottle of lotion and he pulled it out, showing it to Sylar.“This should work.”

 

Smiling, Nathan thumbed the top open.Squeezing some on to his fingers, he slid his hand down between Sylar’s legs and ran his finger around his entrance.Sylar let out a small whine, trying to push on Nathan’s finger but the other angel just pulled his finger back each time.Letting out a frustrated huff, Sylar ran his hands up Nathan’s back and brushed the base of his wings.“Oh!”Nathan exclaimed and pushed his finger into Sylar.

 

Inhaling, Sylar tried to keep still as Nathan moved his finger past the first ring of muscle but it was hard.He didn’t want to go slow; he wanted Nathan inside of him _now_!“Nathan, please,” he begged, moving his hands over the other’s back, running fingers over the edges of his wings.Nathan let out a long moan, nodding.

 

“Yeah, okay.”He couldn’t wait much longer either.Pushing another finger in, he stretched and scissored, trying to prepare Sylar.

 

Sylar whined in the back of his throat, it still wasn’t enough.“Please Nathan; don’t make me wait any longer.”He’d wanted this for far too long to wait even another few minutes.Nathan just shook his head.

 

“You’re pretty damn impatient, aren’t you?”He flushed with desire as Sylar merely nodded his head.

 

Sitting back for a moment, Nathan took the lotion and squeezed some out onto his hand, then stroked his cock a few times, getting it well coated.He didn’t know the last time Sylar had done this but it had been a couple of centuries for him and he was not about to make it painful for either of them.Moving between Sylar’s legs, he curled his wings around them, making things intimate again.“Ready?” he asked, sliding into place and nudging at Sylar’s entrance.Sylar nodded, holding his breath.Moaning softly, Nathan pushed his way in, not stopping until he was completely buried inside of Sylar.

 

Oh!Sylar dug his nails into Nathan’s back, trying to breathe and relax at the same time.It hurt, a lot, but he knew the pain wouldn’t last.All he had to do was relax into the rhythm and give himself over to the man above him.“Oh,” he moaned, wincing as Nathan didn’t even wait, he just started to move.Okay, it was okay, he just...he just needed to focus on the feeling, not the pain.

 

Nathan looked down at him, running his fingers over Sylar’s face.“I'm so sorry, I'll try to make it better, promise.”He started to kiss Sylar firmly, trying to distract him from the discomfort.

 

He moved his hips back and forth, knowing the sooner Sylar got past the pain, the more he’d enjoy it.Kissing Sylar, he pushed his tongue into the other man’s mouth, moaning as he did so.This was good, this was really good and he was glad that they’d finally been able to have this together.Sylar moaned as Nathan started to move and he wrapped his legs around Nathan’s waist, shifting the angle.“Oh...” he breathed, arching up against the body above him.His hands moved along Nathan’s wings, stroking them in time with the thrusts and Nathan sucked in a breath.

 

“Sylar,” he managed to get out, his hips starting to move faster.The sensations from Sylar’s hands were almost too much and he felt a shudder go through him.How did he know just where to touch, the most sensitive spots?Frankly, he didn’t care.Smiling at Sylar, he reached between them and wrapped his hand around the other’s cock, stroking him with his thrusts.Sylar keened, his wings trying to expand out but they were trapped under him and could only flutter.

 

Rocking against Nathan, he tried to get him deeper but it was the wrong angle and he couldn’t shift.Then his prostate got hit and he cried out, snapping his teeth together so no one could hear him.He needed to be quieter or they were going to get caught but he couldn’t help it, Nathan was hitting all the right spots.

 

Nathan smiled down at him, slowing his hand down and kissing him so that he could cry out into his mouth and it’d be muffled.“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he said softly.

 

How long had it been since Sylar had been with someone?He hadn’t thought it’d been that long but from the way the man was acting, it’d been longer than he’d thought.That was okay though; he wanted to make sure that Sylar enjoyed it, that he was happy.His hips moved faster, pounding against Sylar now and he had to pant to catch his breath.He wasn’t going to last much longer but that was okay, he didn’t think Sylar would either.

 

Sylar keened again, his hands sliding off his wings and digging into his back.“Nathan,” he hissed at the sharp pain.

 

Sylar kept rocking and moving and trying to hold on but he just couldn’t.Everything was overwhelming and he cried out Nathan’s name as his cock gave a hard twitch and he was coming over Nathan’s hand, his body shuddering as he was milked through his orgasm.He moaned as his body went limp, movement making him open his eyes and he saw Nathan above him, still moving.“Come on Nathan, come for me.”He whispered in the other’s ear, biting it.That’s all Nathan needed and he gasped as he came inside of Sylar.That was…it was…His eyes rolled back into his head and then he collapsed against Sylar, gulping in air.

 

“Okay that was…that was well worth waiting for,” he chuckled, lifting his head and kissing Sylar softly.Sylar just chuckled, nodding his head and unhooking his legs with a wince.

 

“More than worth it.”He kissed Nathan back and winced when the other angel pulled out of him and lay next to him.Shifting, he untangled his wing and sighed in relief as he tucked it against his back.

 

“You’re going to have to be quieter next time,” Nathan said gently, running his hand down Sylar’s side.Giving him a look of mock surprise, Sylar kissed him.

 

“Me?I think you’re the one that was loud.”Laughing lightly, he wrapped his arms around Nathan and then pulled his wing around them.He was relaxed and happy and he felt so good.

 

Nathan relaxed against him, just enjoying his closeness.It had been a long time since he’d been this close to someone and he wasn’t going to give it up easily now.Pulling up the blankets, he covered them both.“Let’s get some rest.We have a long day tomorrow.”Michael was going to have them in the trenches and he wasn’t looking forward to it, even more so than before.

 

Sylar looked at him, nodding.“Yeah, a really long day.”He didn’t want this to end, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this happy.But they’d have to keep their distance, as much as possible; they couldn’t let anyone find out.

  



	2. Fallen Angels (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   The angels are at war.

 

 

 

#Comments q { padding-left: 2.5em; font-style: italic; }

flying_monkees | Fallen Angels (Part 2/2)

 

var Site;  
if (!Site)  
Site = {};

var site_p = {"ctx_popup_userhead": 1,  
"currentJournal": "flying_monkees",  
"ctx_popup": 1,  
"media_embed_enabled": 1,  
"esn_async": 1,  
"has_remote": 0,  
"inbox_update_poll": 1,  
"siteroot": "https://www.dreamwidth.org",  
"user_domain": "dreamwidth.org",  
"currentJournalBase": "https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org",  
"ctx_popup_icons": 1,  
"iconprefix": "https://v.dreamwidth.org",  
"imgprefix": "https://www.dreamwidth.org/img",  
"statprefix": "https://www.dreamwidth.org/stc"};  
var site_k = ["ctx_popup_userhead", "currentJournal", "ctx_popup", "media_embed_enabled", "esn_async", "has_remote", "inbox_update_poll", "siteroot", "user_domain", "currentJournalBase", "ctx_popup_icons", "iconprefix", "imgprefix", "statprefix"];  
for (var i = 0; site_k.length > i; i++) {  
Site[site_k[i]] = site_p[site_k[i]];  
}

 

 

 

 

 

 

// don't crawl this. read http://www.livejournal.com/developer/exporting  
var LJ_cmtinfo = {"remote": "",  
"469726": {"u": "flying-monkees.livejournal.com",  
"deleted": 0,  
"parent": 468702,  
"full": 1,  
"rc": [],  
"screened": 0},  
"468702": {"full": 1,  
"parent": "",  
"deleted": 0,  
"u": "brandinsbabe.livejournal.com",  
"screened": 0,  
"rc": [469726]},  
"canAdmin": "",  
"journal": "flying_monkees",  
"469214": {"deleted": 0,  
"u": "thelyingspy.livejournal.com",  
"parent": "",  
"full": 1,  
"rc": [469470],  
"screened": 0},  
"form_auth": "c0:1559793600:91:86400:evVcF4JxtR-0-TnmLqRydr3Fqtd2:e0b610858e5d23d9d0e3e3ba930d5454",  
"469470": {"deleted": 0,  
"u": "flying-monkees.livejournal.com",  
"parent": 469214,  
"full": 1,  
"rc": [],  
"screened": 0},  
"canSpam": 1}

# 

[ ](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/icons)

  
flying_monkees ([](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **flying_monkees**](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/) ) wrote [2010](https://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/2010/)-[02](https://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/2010/02/)-[22](https://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/2010/02/22/) 06:08 pm   


  * [](https://www.dreamwidth.org/go?dir=prev&format=light&itemid=27358&journal=flying_monkees)
  * [](https://www.dreamwidth.org/tools/memadd?journal=flying_monkees&itemid=27358)
  * [](https://www.dreamwidth.org/tools/tellafriend?journal=flying_monkees&itemid=27358)
  * [](https://www.dreamwidth.org/go?dir=next&format=light&itemid=27358&journal=flying_monkees)



  * Current Mood: nervous



  
Entry tags:

  * [mission_insane](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/tag/mission_insane),
  * [nathan](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/tag/nathan),
  * [sylar](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/tag/sylar)



###  [Fallen Angels (Part 2/2)](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html)

Title: Fallen Angels (Part 2/2)  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar/Nathan  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Sex and some violence  
Word Count: 3,369  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary:  The angels are at war.  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Un-themed #1/Wings  
A/N:  I wrote this because [](http://brandinsbabe.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brandinsbabe**](http://brandinsbabe.livejournal.com/)  showed me this [picture](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_graphics/730610.html#cutid1).  It prompted a bunny and this was born.  Hope you like it hun!  Beta'd by the ever lovely [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[ **flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pyjamagurl**](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/) 

[Part 1](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/32870.html)

 

The next day dawned and they managed to escape notice, Sylar getting back to his place before anyone spotted him and they pretended to just be friends around the others.Days passed with no one saying anything and they knew they were in the clear.They tried to stay apart but it was impossible.Being as careful as they could be, they met every few days, never the same day in a row, trying to keep things random enough that others wouldn’t notice.

 

They managed to keep this up for a long time.Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years.It gave them both needed comfort and something to cling to during the long battles.Nathan made sure to stay near Sylar during battles and had managed to keep demons from caving the other angel’s head in a few different times; Sylar doing his part to make sure Nathan stayed safe and lived through the battles.If anyone suspected anything, they kept it to themselves as the two men were becoming a force to be reckoned with.

 

When they were able to be together, they made the most of it.Most nights ended with one of them crying out the other’s name but some nights they just held each other and talked.Telling each other things that no one else knew, they slowly grew closer and closer.Sylar wished they didn’t have to hide what they had, wasn’t God supposed to want everyone to love each other?So why was it forbidden for angels?Then, after one battle, he noticed that Nathan was becoming withdrawn, even from him.

 

He tried to ask his friend, his lover, what was wrong but Nathan wouldn’t tell him. 

 

Nathan didn’t know how to tell Sylar that he was starting to seriously doubt what God was doing, that maybe Lucifer had the right idea.Lucifer never denied anyone love, he never denied them ambition or happiness, so why did God?He knew Sylar would never understand, he was too indoctrinated by Michael and Gabriel’s propaganda.If only he could open his lover’s eyes.

 

One night after an extremely bloody battle, the two angels lay tangled together, sweaty and glowing from the intense sex they’d just had.Nathan brushed the hair off Sylar’s face and looked at him.“This isn’t fair.We should be able to live how we want, be happy.Why is it so wrong for us to be together?”

 

Sylar shook his head.“I’m sure they have their reasons Nathan, we just have to believe in them.”Nathan frowned, not liking the answer.

 

“No, I can’t just do that.I…I love you Sylar and I want to be with you.Why is that so wrong?We should be able to be together.We risk our lives every day and for what?What do we get out of this?”Nathan started to get agitated and he rolled over onto his back, putting an arm over his eyes.“It’s not right that they can tell us that we can’t be happy and then not give us a good enough reason why.”

 

Sylar watched as Nathan got more upset and he wished that he would just stop.There’s nothing either of them could do about it and there was no point in lamenting about it either.“What do you want Nathan?What do you expect them to do, to change the rules to let us be like this?”He shook his head.“It’s not going to happen and you know it.The most we can hope for is that they turn a blind eye to this and we can be together.”He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if they were found out.

 

Letting out a long sigh, Nathan moved his arm and looked at Sylar.“I know you’re right logically but doesn’t your heart tell you something different?Doesn’t it want the same thing?”He watched as Sylar turned his head away and he knew he was right, the other man just couldn’t or wouldn’t admit it.

 

Sylar went up on one elbow, looking down at Nathan.“Even if I did, you know it’s not possible and they’re not going to change the rules, not now.Just…be happy with what we have Nathan, don’t rock the boat.”He asked, really not wanting Nathan to draw any attention to them so that Michael and Gabriel would have no choice but to tear them apart.

 

Watching Sylar’s face, Nathan could see that this was starting to upset him and that’s not what he wanted to do tonight.“Fine, I won’t talk about it anymore,” he said softly, reaching up to touch Sylar’s face.“Can we just enjoy what time we have left tonight before I have to go?”

 

Sylar searched his face.He knew that Nathan wasn’t going to just drop this but he didn’t want to fight tonight.“Yeah.”He lay back down and wrapped his arm around Nathan’s waist, resting his head on his chest.This is where he wanted to be for eternity, he just wished it were possible.

 

Nathan gave him a sad smile.“If I asked you to do something for me, would you?” he asked.

 

Sylar looked at him, frowning.“Probably, depends on what you want.”

 

Nathan looked into his eyes, touching his cheek.“Would you give yourself to me?” he asked softly.

 

Sylar just stared at him and then nodded.“I would.I love you and I would give all of myself to you.”

 

Nathan sighed and then kissed Sylar’s forehead.“Thank you.”He settled into the pillow and let himself fall asleep.Sylar watched him for a few minutes before closing his eyes and dropping off to sleep too.

 

The next few weeks were busy and it almost seemed like something was conspiring to keep them apart.They managed a few moments here and there but nothing more then a kiss or a hug.Sylar noticed that Nathan was growing more and more distant each time they managed to meet and he wondered if the other angel had changed his mind about their relationship but when they did manage to get together, Nathan would kiss him with such hunger, those thoughts disappeared.

 

One day the bells rang and Sylar went outside his room, looking towards the main square.Something was up, something was wrong.Those bells only rang if there was something bad going on or about to happen.He got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he quickly dressed and headed for the square.Getting there, he inhaled, seeing Nathan standing next to Michael and being held by Gabriel and Raziel.No, this…this can’t be happening he thought.He looked around and no one seemed to be after him, maybe they hadn’t been found out.So why was Nathan up there?

 

Michael scanned the crowd, his face impassive.Nathan looked tired, worn out and Sylar tried to move closer to the front of the crowd so he could let Nathan know he was here for him.He was glad he did because as soon as Nathan saw him, a smile formed on his lips and they locked eyes.Sylar didn’t even look up when Michael started talking.

 

“Brothers and sisters, I’m sorry to call you all together so early.”Michael’s voice rang out crisp and clear.There would be no misunderstanding of what he was going to tell them.“It has come to our attention that one of our brother’s has broken the rules and must be punished.”Sylar’s eyes widened as he kept them on Nathan.No, this couldn’t be happening.“He has lain with one of his own kind which he knew was expressly forbidden.”Sylar could hear the gasp from the crowd around him but Nathan just stood up straighter.

 

“He has refused to name the angel he lay with but that is not all he’s done brothers and sisters.”Sylar stared at Nathan, his mind spinning.He didn’t tell them who he’d been with and his heart swelled.Nathan was trying to keep him safe and it made him love the other angel more.“He has also started to question the plan our father has given us, he questions our rules.This is inexcusable.He has lost his faith in us and in the father and therefore has incurred the ultimate punishment.”Fear coursed through Sylar and he wanted to shout out but Nathan gave a small shake of his head and he stopped.This couldn’t be happening.

 

“It is my sad duty to hand down the punishment on our brother,” Michael said, turning towards Nathan.“If you repent what you’ve said and tell us who you’ve lain with, we will show you mercy.”

 

Nathan sneered.“Mercy?You’ll still banish us from heaven; send us to earth to live forever.Why would I do that to someone I love?As for what I’ve said about those in charge, I stand by them.You’re wrong, your rules are wrong.If you love someone, you will fight more, not less.We risk our lives for you; we deserve a fraction of happiness,” he spat out.

 

Sylar took a step forward but he was stopped by Nathan’s eyes on him.This wasn’t right, he should be punished too, he’d been with Nathan but he couldn’t say anything and he knew Nathan didn’t want him to.He was trying to protect him and he loved him even more for it.He just wished he wouldn’t lose Nathan forever for it.Nathan kept his eyes on Sylar, silently begging him not to do something stupid.He was not about to hurt the one person he loved.

 

Michael sighed, shaking his head.“I’m sorry to hear that brother,” he said quietly.Turning his head, he looked over the crowd.He hated this, he hated having to make examples out of them but his hands were tied.The rules were wrong, he agreed, but there was nothing he could do, he couldn’t change them.Father had handed them down and that’s all there was to it.“Then I sentence you Nathan.”It was the first time he’d used the angel’s name and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.“I sentence you to the ultimate punishment.You will be banished from heaven, never to return and your wings will be cut.You will be trapped on earth for all eternity.”He conjured his sword, trying to stall as long as possible.He truly hated this.

 

“Any last words?” he asked, watching Nathan’s face.

 

Nathan looked at him, then back to Sylar.“I love you.”

 

Sylar could feel tears forming in his eyes but he had to blink them away, not wanting to give himself away.He gave Nathan a small nod and mouthed the words back.This wasn’t right but there was nothing he could do without receiving the same punishment and Nathan would never forgive him for that.

 

Michael glanced at the crowd but he couldn’t tell who Nathan was talking to and he honestly didn’t want to know.It was bad enough he was sending Nathan down there, he didn’t want to send another angel.“Okay.”He nodded at Gabriel and Raziel and they forced Nathan to his knees.Hanging his head, Nathan tried to keep his eyes on Sylar while he waited for the end.Sylar dug his nails into his palms, trying desperately not to run up there and save Nathan.He knew he couldn’t and he hated it, he felt like such a coward because of it.

 

Picking up his sword with a heavy heart, Michael took a deep breath and swung.Nathan screamed in pain, his head snapping back.Nothing he’d ever felt before came close to what he was feeling now.It felt like his soul was being ripped from his body and, in a sense, it was.Without his wings, he was nothing, that’s why this was the worst punishment imaginable to an angel.Sylar nearly cried out with Nathan, wanting to rip Michael apart even though he knew it wouldn’t do any good.He stared into Nathan’s eyes, tears slipping down his face now.How was he going to make it without Nathan now?

 

Moving to the other side, Michael took a moment to give Nathan a chance to recover.He’d found that doing the wings too quickly after each other would sometimes drive the banished angel insane and now he paused between them, to let the angel adjust.Taking another deep breath, he raised his sword again and swung.The scream that was ripped from Nathan was louder and longer than the first.Anguish and pain was heard in that scream and it affected the entire crowd.Some covered their ears while others cried out along with him.Only Sylar stood there, his eyes still locked with Nathan’s, trying desperately to send him his love, to offer what little comfort he could.

 

Gabriel and Raziel dropped Nathan to the ground, standing over him to make sure he didn’t try something, though the now fallen angel could barely move.The wings that Michael had cut off slowly faded away until there was nothing left.Cleaning his sword, he handed it to Raziel and faced the crowd again.“This once angel is now banished from our presence for all eternity.We will not speak his name and he will not be remembered.He is now one of the fallen and will be considered one of the enemy if he is ever seen.”He looked over at Nathan, his heart aching for what had to be.Nodding to Gabriel and Raziel, they picked Nathan up and disappeared.

 

Sylar tried to reach for Nathan but he was gone in an instant.It hurt, losing him like that, someone that he loved but there’d been no other choice.Michael and the others had to follow the rules, no matter what, and so did he.They’d known the risk, he’d warned Nathan about the things he’d been saying.As much as he hated to say it, Nathan had brought it on himself.

 

Michael walked away and the crowd started to head back to their homes.Sylar stood there, staring at the spot that Nathan had been standing in just minutes ago.His heart ached for the man he loved but there was nothing he could do.Nathan was gone for good and he was just going to have to try and cope.

 

Time passed and Sylar kept fighting.He did as he was ordered, went into battle.He was less careful now though, took greater risks and a few of the others worried about him but said nothing.He knew he was being stupid but he couldn’t seem to help it.Going home, battered, bruised and bloody, he missed having Nathan’s soothing hand, helping him.He missed Nathan.Every day his heart grew heavier and heavier, wishing that his love was here with him.Battles went back and forth and it never seemed like they were making any headway.

 

Then the rumors started.He started hearing stories about one of the fallen fighting and being ruthless.Nathan.No one would say his name but he knew.The way they described him, the way they said he fought, he knew who it was.So he was fighting for Lucifer now?That…how was he supposed to handle that?The person he loved, fighting for the enemy?He tried to keep an ear out, piecing the rumors together but there just wasn’t enough, the rumors too vague.

 

Michael called his garrison together, gave them special instructions.There was rumored to be a meeting of some of the fallen’s leaders.If they could get in there, destroy them, it would change the course of the war.Sylar listened, wondering if it would do any good.They had to try though and he got ready along with the others.Once they were geared up, they went to earth and prepared to attack.

 

However it was a trick, an ambush.They were attacked and though they tried to fight back, it was a losing battle.Sylar fought hard, killing so many.He was bloodied and hurt but he kept on.Until… until…

 

Nathan.

 

The rumors were true, he was helping Lucifer.

 

“Why?” he panted, trying to catch his breath, his arm hanging by his side.

 

Nathan stared at him, tilting his head.“Because.He promised to give me what I wanted; it was hard to turn him down.”

 

Sylar stared at him, shaking his head.“Whatever he promised you, it wasn’t worth it.”

 

Nathan just smiled.“He promised that we could be together, forever.I thought it was.”

 

Sylar stared at him, not sure he’d heard him right.“He _what_?”He couldn’t have heard right, he didn’t hear Nathan just say that he’d given himself over to the enemy just to be with him.

 

“He promised that we could be together.He doesn’t believe that we should be kept apart; he doesn’t believe that it’s wrong.He wants us all to be happy together.”

 

Sylar shook his head, stepping back in horror.“Oh Nathan, how could you?Not even that would be worth this.”

 

Nathan sighed.“Sylar, please.If you come with me, we can be together, isn’t that what you want too?I love you, you love me.Why can’t we be happy together?”He stepped closer to Sylar who lifted his sword.

 

“Because it’s wrong, he lies Nathan, you know that.How can you know that he’ll do what he says?He’s just using you, manipulating you.That’s all he does.”Stepping back, he glared at Nathan.“Don’t.Don’t come closer or I will have to fight you.”

 

Nathan stepped closer.“Then you’ll have to fight me.”He said softly.

 

*********

 

“Sylar, please.I can protect you, keep you safe.All you have to do is give me your hand and we’ll be together forever.No one will tear us apart again.”Nathan held out his hand.“Just give yourself to me.”He pleaded softly.

 

Sylar looked up at Nathan.He remembered those words, the last time he’d heard them.Staring at Nathan’s hand, he started to move.Struggling to get to his feet, he swung his sword.“I can’t, you know I can’t.”He wanted to scream.This wasn’t the way it was supposed to end, not like this.He loved Nathan, he shouldn’t be fighting him and yet, here they were, trying to kill each other.

 

Nathan easily blocked the swing, looking sadly at him.“Please Sylar; I don’t want to do this.Don’t you want to be with me?Don’t you want to be happy?”

 

Sylar glared at him, taking another swing that was blocked again.He was hurt, bleeding and had little strength left.He wasn’t sure how long he could do this.Another swing and he overextended his reach and fell to the ground, panting.

 

Going over to him, Nathan stepped on his sword and then picked it up.“Don’t make me hurt you, please.Just come with me.”Sylar turned on his side, coughing and spitting out blood.“How can you even ask me that?You know me, do you really think I’d turn my back on everything and fight for _him_?”He tried to get to his feet but he couldn’t and he fell again with a cry of pain.

 

When Nathan came closer, he tried to fight him off but he just didn’t have the strength left.Nathan kneeled down, gently rolling him over onto his back.“I never stopped loving you.Please, say yes.Just be with me.”Sylar looked up at him, wanting to tell him to go back to hell, to let him die in peace but…he couldn’t.Maybe he was weaker than he thought, maybe it was seeing Nathan, knowing that he might never see him again but he just couldn’t do this any longer.

 

Reaching up, he touched a bloody hand to Nathan’s cheek.“Take me,” he whispered.

 

Nathan smiled and wrapped his arms around Sylar.There was a small flash of light and the alley was empty, nothing to indicate that anything had happened there.  


* * *

  * [4 comments](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?format=light#comments)
  * [Post a new comment](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?mode=reply&format=light)



  
[Flat](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?format=light&view=flat#comments) | [Top-Level Comments Only](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?format=light&view=top-only#comments)  


####  no subject

[](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?userid=1436&t=I)[**brandinsbabe.livejournal.com**](http://brandinsbabe.livejournal.com/)   
2010-02-23 01:41 am (UTC) ([link](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=468702#cmt468702))   


oh fuck. oh damn. oh god. I totally teared up. That was absolutely crazy and epic and omggggod i want moooore mooooore! lol

seriously though, i really loved it. i absolutely love how the story unfolded and that in the end they had to fight each other like that. oh god, i'm so sad for them now and YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT ENDS UP HAPPENING AHHHHH!!! HOW COULD YOU?!!!?

the imagery was beautiful though and you really got the wing sex down pat! you did it! i'm so proud of you!! :D oh man, our boys <3

this was so good. i'm so glad you wrote it!! :D :D :D it totes needs a sequel ;)

  * [Thread](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=468702#cmt468702)
  * [Reply to this](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?replyto=468702&format=light)
  * [Thread](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=468702&format=light#cmt468702)
  * Hide 1 comment
  * [Show 1 comment](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=468702&format=light#cmt468702)



####  no subject

[](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?userid=187387&t=I)[**flying-monkees.livejournal.com**](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/)   
2010-02-23 02:23 am (UTC) ([link](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=469726#cmt469726))   


LOL I don't even know where to start replying to this. *hee* I'm really glad you liked it, I was worried since it took forever and my muse was being all stupid like. <3

I'm glad that you got teared up, I was hoping to evoke a few different emotions and I'm really happy that you think it unfolded well. I was really worried that it wouldn't flow right. I happen to like open endings, you can have whatever ending you want that way. :D

Awww, I really tried to get the imagery right and I'm glad you think I got it. Considering what a pain I had with the sex, knowing you think I got the wing sex right really makes me feel better. That was a bitch to figure out how to make it work. LOL

Our poor boys are right but at least they're together now and hopefully no one will tear them apart....*ponders* A sequel is possible, you never know but hopefully it'll go easier than this. lol

I really am glad you liked it tho hun, I really was worried. *hugs*

  * [Thread](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=469726#cmt469726)
  * [Reply to this](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?replyto=469726&format=light)
  * [Thread from start](https://www.dreamwidth.org/go?redir_type=threadroot&journal=flying_monkees&talkid=469726&format=light)
  * [Parent](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=468702&format=light#cmt468702)



####  no subject

[](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?userid=434939&t=I)[**thelyingspy.livejournal.com**](http://thelyingspy.livejournal.com/)   
2010-02-23 01:48 am (UTC) ([link](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=469214#cmt469214))   


Someone quicker than me?! Say it isn't so! *loves on you more* Awesome and the person above me is right, it needs a sequel!

  * [Thread](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=469214#cmt469214)
  * [Reply to this](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?replyto=469214&format=light)
  * [Thread](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=469214&format=light#cmt469214)
  * Hide 1 comment
  * [Show 1 comment](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=469214&format=light#cmt469214)



####  no subject

[](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?userid=187387&t=I)[**flying-monkees.livejournal.com**](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/)   
2010-02-23 02:18 am (UTC) ([link](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=469470#cmt469470))   


But you replied in the first one, so that's all good. :D LOL I figured a sequel would be asked for if I left the ending open like that. Maybe I'll have to think about one.

Glad you liked it tho hun. <3

  * [Thread](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=469470#cmt469470)
  * [Reply to this](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?replyto=469470&format=light)
  * [Thread from start](https://www.dreamwidth.org/go?redir_type=threadroot&journal=flying_monkees&talkid=469470&format=light)
  * [Parent](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?thread=469214&format=light#cmt469214)



* * *

  * [4 comments](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?format=light#comments)
  * [Post a new comment](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?mode=reply&format=light)



  
[Flat](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?format=light&view=flat#comments) | [Top-Level Comments Only](https://flying-monkees.dreamwidth.org/27358.html?format=light&view=top-only#comments)  


* * *

[ [Home](https://www.dreamwidth.org/) | [Post Entry](https://www.dreamwidth.org/update) | [Log in](https://www.dreamwidth.org/login) | [Search](https://www.dreamwidth.org/tools/search) | [Browse Options](https://www.dreamwidth.org/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](https://www.dreamwidth.org/site/) ]


End file.
